Casi imposible de olvidar
by Anael-D02
Summary: Peeta era su medicina para esas heridas tan profundas que regresaban sin permiso y sin ser recibidas se apoderaban de sus noches, solo Peeta hacía que lo imposible de olvidar, se volviera olvidable. Era su chispa de esperanza.


**Casi imposible de olvidar**

La bestia se paro en sus dos patas traseras rugiendo tan fuerte que los demás tributos seguro lo escucharían, claro, si aun tuvieran vida. Observó a su alrededor con terror, estaba totalmente indefensa ante los mutos que la asechaban, eran tantos que no podía contarlos.

Los observó a cada uno, cafes y con aspecto el de los enormes dientes de sable, ya extintos. Cada vez sentía más cerca el sueve ronroneo, como si le dijeran "aquí estamos Everdeen". Tenia que pensar en algo rápidamente, pero su cerebro dejó de trabajar al observar al último muto, el más alejado, con un cuerpo entre sus dientes, que ella conocía de sobra.

Peeta.

Solo fue conciente que sus ojos comenzaron a derramar gruesas lágrimas hasta que escapó de su boca un involuntario sollozo, sintiendo el líquido caliente descender rápidamente por sus pomulos. Otro rugido ensordecedor resonó por toda la arena y ella cayó de espaldas al suelo, al instante, el enrome animal se dejó ir sobre ella, con toda la manada detrás de él, mientras por última vez observada el rostro de Peeta siendo devorado rápidamente, de sus labios dejó escapar algún sonido que ella entendió como su nombre _"¡Katniss!"_

Volvió a hacerlo, mientras dejaba de sentir su cuerpo…

_¡Katniss!_

Todo se tornó negro…

-¡Katniss, despierta! –La muchacha se levantó de golpe, sudando frío y recobrando la respiración. –Katniss, tranquila. –Lo escuchaba hablar, pero aun no entendía el significado de las palabras, solo eran eso, palabras.

Temblando giro su cabeza a todos lados del lugar, tratando de ubicarse, recordar donde estaba, que estaba haciendo y lo más importante, ¿Dónde estaba Peeta?

Por fin sus desorbitados ojos chocaron con la mirada preocupada y noble de él y se tranquilizó un poco más, y como si él fuera oxigeno y ella estuviera ahogándose, se estiro para abrazarlo desesperadamente.

-Eh, tranquila, no pasa nada. –Susurraba sutilmente intentando calmar a la chica. Otra vez pesadillas.

-Ya vienen, ya vienen…

-No hay nadie, estamos en casa. –La observó con los ojos fuertemente apretados, muerta del miedo.

-Ya vienen, ya vienen. –Peeta comenzó a preocuparse, a veces pensaba que Katniss terminaría como la pobre Annie Cresta, loca, presa del miedo en el que vivía atrapada.

-Abre los ojos –susurro en su oído dulcemente, pero ella solo los apretaba más. –Abre los ojos, estamos en casa.

Repitió con paciencia, todas las veces que fueron necesarias para que ella los abriera y comprobara por ella misma que estaba en casa, en su cuarto, en su cama.

Instantáneamente sus manos repasaron el rostro de Peeta, sus brazos, hombros, comprobando que el estaba bien, que solo había sido una pesadilla.

-Katniss, calma, aquí estoy. –Ella volvió a abrazarlo. –Tranquila, preciosa.

-Estabas ahí. –Katniss comenzó a soltar sollozos y Peeta se tranuilizo. Ya había pasado la primera fase: Histeria. –Tú estabas ahí.

-Shh, aquí estoy…

-No te pude proteger –Le invadió un sentimiento cálido y luego se tumbó a la cama con ella.

-Ese es mi trabajo, no el tuyo. –Corrigió con convicción. –Solo era una pesadilla, solo eso. Aquí estoy yo.

Peeta se dedicó a acariciarle el cabello con cariño, mientras la segunda etapa pasaba y se preparaba para desahogarse hablando con él.

-En momentos así –comenzó a hablar mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. –Es cuando entiendo a Haymitch.

Peeta soltó una risa relajada.

-Ya lo creo –concordó, recordando el sin fin de horrorosos recuerdos que a veces lo invadían a el también.

-Pero eso se acaba cuando lo veo como si hubiera sido picado por mil rastrevíspulas. Lo odio.

-Sin embargo el te dice "No seas aguafiestas, preciosa" y terminas comprándole más vino blanco.

-Ya te lo he dicho antes, lo entiendo. –Peeta escuchó la relación tan ilógica que había en las palabras de Katniss que no pudo evitar pensar en la maquina tan compleja que es el cerecro femenino, era tan difícil entenderlas. Soltó una risa disimulada.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-No es nada. –Katniss imaginó una sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

-Dímelo.

-Nada, es solo que... nada olvídalo. –Lo miró con recelo, sino fuera porque estaba _mentalmente inestable _por tener una tremenda pesadilla lo hubiera obligado a escupir de que se reía, pero ya mañana se encargaría de eso. Estuvieron en silencio un rato él acariciando su cabello y ella pensando.

-Tenía mucho que no pasaba. –Habló Peeta. –En realidad, semanas.

-Tres semanas. –Declaró. –Incluso llegué a pensar que jamás volverían.

-Por lo menos ya no son tan frecuentes.

-Lo sé.

Katniss suspiró.

-A veces pienso que… realmente, realmente, me puedo volver loca de miedo… como…-Cayó al instante, por respeto y egoístamente un poco de miedo. –Como…

-Annie. –Terminó Peeta la frase por ella, sabiendo a lo que se refería. Katniss asintió. –Eso no sucederá, tranquila.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –Cuestionó casi al instante de haber respondido. -¿Cómo? –La chica levantó el tronco solo un poco y se posicionó en el campo visual de Peeta, esperando una respuesta de donde afianzarse.

Peeta la observó, la inquietud invadía su rostro. La volvió a tumbar a su lado.

-Solo lo sé. –La acercó más a sus brazos. –Solo lo sé. –Ella lo abrazó y él devolvió el abrazo, y se quedaron en silencio más rato, hasta que Katniss subió su mirada, encontrándose a Peeta dormido.

Acarició su rostro distraídamente pasando por su cabello rubio, sintiéndose culpable al instante. Miró el reloj que había junto a la cama sobre una mesita de noche. Eran las 3:40 de la madrugada, desconocía la hora en que se había despertado y por ende Peeta había despertado también para estar ahí con ella y tranquilizarla, la culpabilidad aumentó. Se odiaba por eso, sentía que solo era una carga para Peeta.

Tan solo pensar que hacía pocas horas le había pedido que se quedara con ella, en su casa, como todas las noches lo hacía, por que solo entre sus brazos, ella podía dormir tranquila… la mayoría de las veces. Sin embargo, cuando había noches como esta, que gracias a Dios habían perdido su frecuencia ( y estaba segura que gran parte era por la ayuda de Peeta), el estaba ahí, para ella. Dispuesto a perder el sueño junto con ella, justo como hoy.

Sonrió y acaricio su cabello una vez más. Él había sido su chispa de esperanza durante mucho tiempo, tres años para ser exactos, desde que los presentaron como tributos en la cosecha, hasta esa noche, en la que jamás se imaginó que llegaría a ser su novia, aunque, eso era inevitable.

Peeta era su medicina para esas heridas tan profundas que regresaban sin permiso y sin ser recibidas se apoderaban de sus noches, solo Peeta hacía que lo imposible de olvidar, se volviera olvidable.

Ahora sabía que eran casi imposibles de olvidar, casi.

* * *

_Hola!_

_Aquí me presento por primera vez en dos años con un fic que no es de Digimon, los juegos del hambre. Siendo sincera, amé esta trilogía, tanto que me ha impulsado a escribir de ella n.n así que en poco tiempo veran muchos fics de esta hermosisisma pareja y de algunas otras que vayan tomando mi gusto, como Finnik y Annie :)_

_Si hay alguien auí que haya leído o frencuentemente lea los fics que subo, no se preocupen, no dejare ese fandom, amo Digimon!_

_bien sin más que decirles me despido, espero que haya sido de su agrado!_

_Besos, Anael_


End file.
